Deadly Attraction
by Writer's Flaw
Summary: There has always been an unnatural lust for Kendall Knight. What happens when the lust goes too far? What happens when the feelings aren't reciprocated? How far will he still go to show his love and prove that he is worthy of Kendall's affection? Character death, smut, sexual references, and drinking/alcohol (possible swearing).
1. Deadly Kill

**AN: 9/8/13: After reviewing this story, I guess there isn't anything more I can add to this chapter to make it better. This is a dark theme so I'm just going to have to get used to that fact. Just a disclaimer, I don't own Big Time Rush and I doubt that any of them will turn into this kind of monster. ;)**

**Might as well start off with guns blazing. SMUT/SEXUAL REFERENCE WARNING. Please leave reviews if you would like to see this story continue. For me to write more, I will politely request one review. Thanks ahead of time.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alcohol, a knife, and lust was all that was needed to carry this mission out. It would be fast and painless. Not for Logan though. For Logan, this would be the worse night of his life. He was completely decieved. He had no idea that the love of his life was planning something so demented, so wrong. If Logan had known, he would have been more careful. If Logan had been smart he would have realized that he was just being used to get to someone else.

Was everything here?

Alcohol? It rested in a bucket beside the desk in the bedroom in the apartment they were headed towards.

Check.

A Knife? It was slipped underneath the sleeve of its user right now, its cold steel blade waiting to be used.

Check.

And last, but certainly not least, was the lust still there? A quick glance at the picture on the dashboard cemented this fact. The lust was still there and growing ever bigger.

Check.

"Where are we going?" asked Logan.

"My place."

Logan looked over with his eyebrows raised.

"Your place?"

"Yea, I thought we needed some one on one bonding time."

Logan looked uneasy for a minute. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

"Don't you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

"Yea, but..." Logan turned his gaze to look out the car window which was fogged by the rain. "...I don't know if I'm ready."

The car pulled off into a parking lot of an apartment complex. The driver parked the car and turned to look at Logan.

"What do you mean you're not sure if you're ready?"

Before Logan could respond, he felt lips lock with his, a tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. He moaned with instant pleasure and kissed back, craving the love and affection that he was feeling. Maybe he _was _ready. As they broke from the kiss, Logan took a deep shaky breath and said, "You're right. I think I am ready after all."

A smile lit up the face of Logan's lover.

"Alright then. Lets take this upstairs."

* * *

Logan lay on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. He was nervous about taking this step to the next level, but he was ready at the same time. Kendall was always telling them that it was alright to take risks. Logan knew, that even though the band was no more, that Kendall's words still rang true.

"Are you ready?"

Logan's breath caught as he stared at the perfectly angelic form of his stark naked lover. In the catches of moonlight that managed to peek through the drawn curtain, Logan marveled how every piece of his lover's body was perfect. It was like his lover had been shaped by the hand of an artist. Logan instantly became filled with the desire to touch that work of art.

"I'm ready," he replied.

Logan sat up momentarily and yanked his shirt off him. He threw it aside and it landed on the floor in a heap. That caused a pearly white smile to appear on the face of his lover.

His lover walked over to the bed and asked, "Top or bottom?"

"Bottom," replied Logan instantly, already sunken into the mattress.

His lover climbed onto the bed and sat on top of him. Here was the moment of truth. Logan could feel his pants being unsnapped.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Logan looked upward. He was lying on his back on the bed and looking up into the deep brown eyes of his love. He was ready to lose his virginity. It was a long time coming. It was bound to happen to him eventually. Why not lose it with the one he loved?

"Yes," he uttered.

He felt his pants get tugged off his body, followed by his underwear. Hands slid across his body and he groaned. Here it came. He was already feeling horny so he was totally ready for this. He felt hands slide across his chest. Lips came toward his and closed upon them. He felt a tongue slip past his lips and inside his mouth. He closed his mouth around the tongue and shot his tongue out into their mouth. Ah. It felt so good.

Logan could feel the hands start to explore his lower regions. Yes. Yes. Logan was growing increasingly hornier by the moment. He wanted this. He wanted a release. He kissed harder, feeling the first tingles of the release.

He felt fingers slip into his private area. Here it comes. Here it comes.

It pained him a little, but he knew that enduring the pain would be totally worth it. He liked it that he got to bottom. It would feel wonderful to be on the receiving end of this love. The pain soon stopped and he felt pleasure shoot through him. It felt so good. He felt as if he was going to explode, but he knew what that feeling was. He just had to wait for himself to pop.

Soon enough he did. Logan uttered a groan of pleasure. It felt so good. He was so horny and so happy. He hungrily reached out for more love when it stopped.

"Don't stop," he begged.

"Why, aren't _you _greedy!"

The voice melted his heart. Hands were groping his body once more as he felt himself pop again. It felt so good. He had never felt anything as good as this in his entire life.

Logan never thought that he would be craving sex. He always thought that he was good boy, but he liked going bad.

He also never thought that he would feel what it was like to have the blade of a knife buried into his flesh.

He was wrong on both counts.

Logan felt a knife dig into his leg and he screamed out a curse. It hurt really bad.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, writhing in pain.

"Shh baby. It'll be over with soon."

Another stab. This time a little above his belly button. Logan could feel himself gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. He started to hyperventilate in panic.

"Why are you-"

Another stab. This time to the heart.

Logan could feel blood flooding into his lungs. He was starting to drown in his own blood as it filled his mouth.

"Thanks for the memories."

Logan felt himself grow weaker and soon his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he took his last breath.

* * *

Another one bites the dust.

An "X" went through Logan's name on the sheet of paper that laid on the desk. The bloodied knife that had just been used to kill Logan was dropped into the bucket of alcohol that sat on the floor beside the desk. A mirror that was hanging above the desk showed its naked owner. Two chocolate brown eyes stared back at their owner; a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. He thought for just having sex and murdering someone, he still looked good.

Next on his list was Kendall. He had lusted after him for years. He knew Kendall would be against their relationship. Especially knowing that he had just finished dating Logan. He was a good actor though. He'd be able to play the part of the heart broken victim. Maybe then Kendall would comfort him and then he could have Kendall's love.

If not, he knew how to break Kendall. He'd target Carlos, Katie, Jo, or even his mother if he had to. He would stop at nothing until Kendall was his.

James Diamond was a pretty boy gone bad and there was no turning back.


	2. Deadly Plot

Chapter 2

James stared at the procession of cars that drove ahead of them in the drizzle. Kendall was driving James to the cemetary because he knew that James didn't have the ability to do it himself. Kendall kept snatching glances at James once in a while, seeing the tears run down the sides of his face. Kendall pushed down on the brake as he parked the car behind a line of cars already at the cemetary.

"I'm so sorry about Logan, James," said Kendall, trying to keep himself from crying even more. He had cried his eyes out at the church and even more when he saw Logan's body. James had been standing beside Logan's casket the whole time, very possessive like.

James just nodded his head. Kendall hung his own head as he looked out the fogged window at the casket bearers who were moving the casket from the hearse across the wet lawn to the open grave.

"I know you were very close to Logan," said Kendall. "You two loved each other very deeply. Everyone could tell."

James looked into Kendall's emerald eyes and Kendall saw the puddles of tears still springing to his eyes. Kendall wanted to cry again himself, seeing all that pain reflected there.

"I miss Logan too James, but just know that you aren't alone. You still have your friends," said Kendall with a small smile.

James reached out a hand and grasped one of Kendall's. Kendall knew that he was straight, straighter than an arrow, and that James wasn't, but he couldn't shake off James's grasp. They were still friends and Kendall couldn't deny comfort to a friend in need.

"Thank you Kendall," said James. "You don't know how nice it is to hear you say that."

Kendall retracted his hand from James's grasp, feeling that things were starting to get a little awkward.

"Come on James. It's time," said Kendall as he got out of the car.

James wiped away the tears from his face and got out of the car with Kendall. They trudged across the slick grass until they got to the crowd of people in black who were crowded around the casket. Kendall noticed Carlos standing on the outside of the crowd. The Latino was staring intently at the ground, biting his bottom lip so hard Kendall was scared he'd make it start bleeding. Kendall could tell that Carlos was trying not to cry.

"Hey Carlos," said Kendall quietly.

Carlos brought his head up and looked at Kendall. When he saw Kendall and James, he started to cry. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's okay Carlos," said Kendall patting Carlos on the back. "It'll be okay."

James watched Kendall console Carlos. Immediately James was filled with jealous. He wanted all of Kendall's sympathy to himself.

When the burial started, everyone in the crowd was crying. James looked through the crowd toward Logan's parents. At least Logan died with his parents thinking that he was a perfect, straight boy. They were oblivious to the relationship they had had.

As the casket was lowered into the earth, James looked at Kendall and Carlos to see that they were both crying hard, their bodies shuddering with tears. James had to make himself cry. He wasn't saddened as much as he should by Logan's death. All he could think about was how eager he was to connect with Kendall and satisfy his lust for him. James studied Kendall and looked at the perfect form of his body which was sharply outlined by the fitted black suit he had on for the funeral. That was when James really cried. Not because he was sad, but because Kendall was beautiful and he was going to be his really soon.

* * *

_"Kendall you taste so good," murmured James as he allowed his lips to slide away from Kendall's lips and down his neckline._

_Kendall shuddered with pleasure underneath him. James ran a hand up Kendall's leg._

_"Baby, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment."_

_James reconnected his lips with Kendall's, their tongues exploring the insides of each other's mouth._

_James was so content with lying with Kendall in bed. He didn't want this moment to end. It was like it was a dream._

_"James."_

_"Yes Kendall?"_

_James was confused because Kendall's voice sounded different, but he didn't let it phase him. He was concentrated on making love to him._

_"Why did you kill me?"_

_James brought his head up and looked at Kendall's face. In the darkness it was hard to see his face clearly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why did you kill me?"_

_He sounded even angrier and more different. That's when James realized who the voice belonged to._

_"Logan?"_

_"Why did you kill me James? I loved you! I risked everything for you!"_

_James rolled away from the body of his once lusted after lover. The body was no longer Kendall's; it was Logan's. Logan rolled over onto his side to look at the naked James as he asked again, "Why did you kill our love?"_

_James was frightened. He didn't know what was going on._

_Suddenly a knife appeared in Logan's hand, a knife glistening with his own blood._

_"Why James?"_

_Logan came toward James with the knife and stabbed in through his heart._

* * *

James sat bolt upright in bed, sweating like crazy, the blankets wrapped around him weirdly. He placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart in a vain attempt to calm it down. That was the worse nightmare that he had ever had.

James threw his feet over the side of his bed and walked toward the desk with the list of names. He couldn't stop now, not when he was in the process of being with Kendall. Kendall was still naive enough to think that he could make their relationship just a friend one. Was he sure in for a surprise.

James flicked on the desk lamp and studied the list, trying to contemplate his next move. There was no going back. Not when he had already risked so much in killing Logan.

The next step in obtaining Kendall was eliminating the objects of his affection. James wanted all of Kendall's affection to himself.

Guess he'd just have to kill Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Jo.

It was just a small sacrifice in the name of lust.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the review, winterschild11! I appreciate it! If you'd like this story, please leave a review! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
